Rooderik/Don't Kill Them!/Story
Hallo , en welkom op het eerste E-book van Hannah. Het is natuurlijk geen echte E-book. Maar dit is het boek dat Hannah (soms als er iets is tussengekomen dan niet) elke dag een Hoofdstuk zal schrijven. Wees erbij, want het wordt vast en zeker spannend! Rooderik Water viel van de zwartgrijze wolken naar beneden. Katten sliepen op hun gemak, opgerold in hun nest. Terwijl Rooderik achterdochtig zijn snuit voorzichtig naar buiten drong. Een eist te grote, regendruppel viel van de varens boven de ingang naar de snuit van de rode kater. Rooderik sprong overeind van de schrik hoe koud de druppel was. Hij keek rond of een enkele kat was opgestaan door hem. Maar hij alleen Bospels zich omrollen en weer slapen. Rooderik besefte dat hij de krijgers wel alleen kon laten slapen en liep dus met tegenzin naar buiten. Rooderik zag nog Roodstreep terugkomen met wat nieuwe prooi. Wolkstorm kwam achter hem aan draven en Regenster kwam gapend haar hol uit. Een paar kittens draafden snel naar buiten en speelden met de regendruppels. Ze piepten van enthousiasme en sprong naar boven om een regendruppel te pakken. De moeder miauwde vragend hun namen en ze verdwenen de kraamkamer in. Rooderik snoof en hij rook dat er misschien storm op komst was. Hij besloot om even wat te gaan jagen. Hij draafde de ingang uit en tot zij teleurstelling hoorde hij Roodstreeps stem "Rooderik, wat ga je doen?" Het leek alsof Roodstreep hem wou controleren ofzo. Rooderik antwoordde zelfverzekerd terug. "Ik ga jagen, in het bos." Roodstreep keek hem droogjes aan en Rooderik begreep wel waarom. Iedere DonderClankat jaagt in het bos. Dat is eenmaal hun territorium. Even werd het stil en de donkerrode kater gromde "Vooruit. Maar morgen zit je met Wolkstorm, Zonklauw, Bospels, Nachtpoot en Grijspoot in de Dageraad patrouille. En met een ruk draaide hij zich om en liep naar de prooiberg. Rooderik rende met een voorsprong de ingang uit en hij voelde de wind over zijn pels rinkelen. Voor het eerst was hij eindelijk alleen in het bos, als krijger! Plotseling liet een vreemde geur en vreemd gepiep hem remmen en zijn vacht dreigend overeind staan. Hij liep, nogsteeds dreigend, dichtbijder naar de struik. Als de vijand zal toeslaan is hij er tenminste klaar voor. Het gepiep werd nog harder en Rooderik besefte opeens dat het gepiep onmogelijk nagemaakt kan worden door een krijger. Rooderik's haren gingen weer plat liggen en hij stak zijn snuit in de struiken. En toen zag hij een zwarte gedaante. Best wel klein voor een krijger. Rooderik keek hem recht in zijn donkerblauwe ogen aan. De kat dat Rooderik voor vijand zag...die kat was een kitten. Rooderik keek achterdochtig naar het kleine ding. Zo te zien was het nog maar 2 manen oud. Puur in Bladkaal? Rooderik's medelijden sloten zn schaamte voor de angst dat hij had gevoeld toen hij het gepiep als gevaar zag. "Het had duidelijk honger" bedacht hij. Het piepen werd steeds luider en het kronkelde. "Zo schiet het niet op!" Hij kon niets miauwen want het kleintje bungelde onder hem. Hijgend arriveerde Rooderik het kamp in en iedereen keek vragend naar hem. "Als ze hem maar accepteren" Hij legde het zwarte, piepende kitten op het gras en hij zag Roodstreep naar hem toe komen. Gevolgd door de rest van de katten. "Rooderik, ik vroeg je te gaan jagen om de Clan te voeden, het is Bladkaal. En je komt met een kitten terug?" Zijn stem klonk serieus. Maar Rooderik zag weer de flits van haat in zijn ogen. Tot zijn opluchting kwam Regenster naar buiten, vast afgeleid door het kabaal. Ze zag de kleine, zwarte kitten opgerold en ze rook eraan. Rooderik voelde een spatje hoop. Regenster miauwde "Rooderik, wat heeft dit te betekennen?" Haat welde in hem op toen Bospels kattig mauwde "Jaag op muizen en vogels, niet op kittens!" Lachend gemompel kwam als een golf naar hem toe en Regenster miauwde "STIL!" De katten keken zwegend hun kant op en begonnen weer zacht te mompelen. "Dit kitten heeft de geur van Eenlingen. Het zou geen bedreiging voor ons zijn." Miauwde ze. De DonderClanleider keek naar de katten rondom hun heen, ze staarden diep naar Rooderik en Regenster hief haar kin op en vervolgde. "Tot ik weet wat er met hem zal gebeuren, zal er geen gemaar ontstaan en is deze kitten geaccepteerd in de Clan! Zijn naam is vanaf nu: Nachtkit!" Rooderik zuchtte van opluchting en Regenpoel draafde naar hem toe. "Laat me het kleintje is kijken." Ze keek naar op Nachtkit en likte hem op zijn kop om de temeratuur te zien. "Nog niet ziek maar hij is wel hongerig, en hij heeft het koud. Een moederkat moet hem maar voeden." De medicijnkat raapte het kleintje op en nam hem de open plek in. Ze zag nog net Zonnebloem naar de kraamkamer toe gaan om zich te installeren. Rooderik was verbaasd van de sterkte van Regenpoel. Zo te zien had ze geen hulp met het dragen van het bewegende kitten. Kleine waterdruppeltjes vlogen omlaag tegen de tijd dat Regenpoel en Rooderik aankwamen bij de kraamkamer. Rooderik zag de donkerrode vacht van Vospels die treurig haar laatste overgebleven kitten schoonlikte. Rooderik zag dat het kleine jong van Zonnebloem een mooie, oranje poesje was. Ze stootte zich tegen haar moeder aan met angstige, wijde, bladgroene ogen. Rooderik gaf haar een bemoedigde knipoog en bedacht dat de vader wel Zonklauw moest zijn. Hij zag zijn groene ogen en karakter in het kleine, oranje poesje. Toen Rooderik zich als Roodpoot bij de Clan aansloot herinnerde hij zich hoe zijn maat zich had gedragen toen Roodstreep hem een preek gaf. Rooderik had hem zo gewaarschuwd voor die das. Zijn herinneringen werden verstoord door Regenpoel's stem coming soon Helaas, je bent hier gekomen. Maar het verhaal is niet afgelopen! Vragen? Graag stellen aan Hannah. De Clans | Proloog | Don't Kill Them!